


Stealthy Thirteen

by moon_opals



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Aunt Goldie plays this game with them every year and loves it more than they'll ever know, Birthday, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 15:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19153852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon_opals/pseuds/moon_opals
Summary: Goldie O’Gilt isn’t heartless…Donald and Della celebrate their birthday with their uncle and not-aunt.





	Stealthy Thirteen

**Author's Note:**

> Who gets stuck with all the bad luck, no one but our favorite, Donald Duck! (And his sister Della who we also love!)

“Hoody hoo, Scroogey,” Goldie draped her jacket on the coat rack and called their names, amused to hear a note complete silence in the mansion. Absolute silence was normal in Scrooge’s rarely occupied mansion.

She shifted in and out of the halls, hearing scurrying sweeps aimed at her heels, and shook her head, more amused than annoyed. The dining room was the most reasonable place to find them, but by time she made it there, no one was there. Goldie scowled.

“They want to make a game of it,” she set a hand in her hip and chuckled. She rolled her bag off her shoulder, dropping it on the table. “Alright, you want to okay tough?”

She waited in the dining room, timing the minutes and realized that the children had in fact chosen the harder path. She slipped the bag back over her shoulders and continued on, calculating which room deserved her inspection.

It wasn’t a race but a test of stealth. She shadowed their poorly suppressed giggles, or rather the more feminine giggle of the two. Based on Scrooge’s letters, Della had proven herself quite the adventurer. She’d check Donald’s room first where he’d like be, practicing his bass guitar.

She heard their voices and whispers, wondering idly what they could be plotting above her head. Going to Scrooge wasn’t a complete bust. She supposed he’d find them in a short time, but Goldie was determined, and annoyed at the thought of submitting to a pair of thirteen year olds. Her pride wouldn’t allow her to seek outside assistance no matter his usefulness, and she sensed his usefulness would result in an argument far too early in the day.

And an argument led to kissing, kissing led to making out…Goldie shook her head. This wasn’t the place or time.

She reached behind to grab her flask. A steady head on steady shoulders was what she needed. She patted her back patted and looked. What was supposed to be a protruding back pocket was in fact a flat, normal pocket. Goldie patted the twin pocket and all other available pockets. She spun in a circle, confused and surprised, and when she stopped, raising her head at the exact moment she saw a dash of blue paid go around the corner.

“Wait, did he -,” eyes wide her thoughts drew up possible scenarios of how this was going to end, and each of them ended with Scrooge’s anger. A fair toss up, in her opinion.

She ran after him, them, whoever stole her coveted flask, and said nothing, almost silent as her boots crunched and skidded over the carpet. Their distant laughter propelled to annoyed whispers and suddenly sharp words as an argument fell through. This didn’t surprise her.

Hortense’s anger simmered in the back of her head. She and Quackmore were the angriest people she’d ever met, but also the happiest couple she’d ever met. Reminiscing wasn’t the time, and she turned the corner, expecting to see their tail feathers huddled together as they discussed their discovery.

The hallway she turned to was also empty, and their giggles floundered about, proud to have evaded capture. Goldie sighed.

“You’re playing up the creepy twins gimmick,” she griped. “And you’re not even dressed in your lame sailor suits!” Her insult echoed down the hall, causing the framed photographs to quake along the wall. Goldie cocker a stare in all directions, waiting for the inevitable dam to break.

“Hey!” His characteristic shout came from below, and she glanced at her boots. “My sailor suit is absolutely delightful! Grandma said so!”

Goldie smirked. He was easier to infuriate than his parents, but she noticed his sister remained silent.

She clicked her tongue. “And where’s Dumbella,” she roared with sly laughter, close to cackling. “She’s somewhere near isn’t she?”

“What!?”

That came from above.

Goldie didn’t look up as she sidestepped, opening her arms to scoop the incoming teen in her arms. She gripped Della under her arms and grinned, stretching the kicking child away from her face.

Della wiggles and squirmed, but there was no escaping Goldie’s hold.

“Good try, kid,” she set Della on the floor and cocked her head to the side, “and your brother? Which trapdoor?”

She crossed her arms and poured, looking away. “Wouldn’t you want to know?”

“Not really,” she dismissed, walking to wear a wall chandelier was. She pulled on the right arm and watched as the middle of the hallway open, a secret compartment revealed.

In it was Donald, glaring and pouting. Goldie sauntered to the space, kneeling with an open hand. Donald moved to clasp it. She tsked sharply, sending him a state he immediately read.

“You know what I want, Sailor Boy.”

Donald’s teen angst glowered, and he tossed his hair, pushing his long bangs off his eyes. He handed her the flask and climbed out, walking to his sister’s side.

“You lasted a whole two minutes more than last time,” she opened the flask and downed the burning drink. Brimstone and Lucifer’s tears. Her favorite. “Who knows? By time you’re 18, I may take you out to a real Cloud 54 scene.”

“You will not!”

They turned around and saw Scrooge, glaring as he marched to him. He glared warningly at Goldie, toting an oversized box underarm. But she merely smirked, amused at his anger, and a little excited.

“Hello, Scroogey,” she walked up to him, laying a hand in his chest. “The kids and I were just practicing our stealth and skills. They’ve improved. Soon they’ll be pilfering from you!”

“Ack,” he grumbled. He quickly conceded with a tender kiss to her forehead. The twins groaned in disgust but made no move to make their escape. “No niece or nephew of mine will be a thief, let alone one of your caliber,” he snapped softly.

“Now, Duckworth has returned with the birthday cake and ice cream. Which do you want first?”

“Ice cream!”

“Cake!”

They glared.

“Whoever gets a brain freeze last gets the corner pieces.”

“You’re on.”

Donald chaser after Della, who had a sprinter’s start.

“You coming Uncle Scrooge? Aunt Goldie?”

“Yes, yes,” Scrooge sighed. “We’re right behind you.”

They were were. It was easy to keep up with their short, still somewhat stubby legs. But they didn’t walk in a rush.

“What did you get them,” he took her hand into his. “Della was hoping for a new trap making kit.”

“The Blood Diamond Dagger from Pandemonium,” she hummed. “Vintage. Only six are in existence.”

Scrooge scowled. “For Della or Donald?”

“Della, of course.”

“And you think it’s child appropriate? You can’t just give a child a demon blade, especially Della.”

“I gift wrapped Hephaistos’ hammer for Donald.”

Scrooge sputtered. “You think he can wield it,” he asked incredulous. “He can barely lift his combat boots!”

“He’ll grow into it, Scroogey.”

He opened his mouth to protest but realized there was no point in arguing. As someone who avoided family interactions and generally emotional affairs certain to place her in uncomfortable positions, she was kind enough to make the routine trip every year since they moved in.

He smiled, a man in love, as he stared at the infuriating woman, and Goldie glanced at him, confusion wrinkling her age lines. Silver hair fell across her face, slipping from the ponytail that had loosened in her pursuit.

“Thank you, Goldie.”

“Don’t mention it,” she laughed. “But no really, please do, every time if you like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Goldie's relationship with Donald and Della is something I'd like to see in the show at some point. She's going to be Louie's adult friend, and I sense it may reflect what she shared with Donald or Della.


End file.
